The invention relates to disks containing information on surfaces thereof and more particularly to magnetic diskettes, such as of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658. Still more particularly, the invention relates to clothespin-like grippers or picker devices for use with such diskettes whereby the diskettes may be moved between different positions.
It has been previously proposed in said Beuch et al and Castrodale et al patent applications that a clothespin-like gripper be used in connection with a magnetic diskette for embracing the diskette and pulling the diskette from an original position, such as in a diskette magazine, into a final position in which data transfer may take place with respect to the disk of the diskette. The clothespin-like gripper on a return movement after data transfer has occurred may be used for again embracing the diskette and moving the diskette back into its original position. The gripper may then again be retracted so as to pull off of the diskette, with the diskette being retained in the magazine by selectively controlled motor operated holding mechanism.